An Electronic device operating from a single battery will have a smaller form factor. However, for the electronic device to operate from the native voltage of the single battery, e.g., about 0.9 to 1.8 volts, the voltage used by the electronic device circuits must be increased to about 3.3 volts. A boost regulator is used to step up the battery voltage to the higher voltage required by the circuits in the electronic device. A complete boost regulator, including power switching transistors, may be fabricated in an integrated circuit (IC) chip but is limited to low power applications of typically 65 milliwatts or less. When higher power is required, a hybrid boost regulator using power transistors external to the IC chip may be used for applications requiring greater power. However, the hybrid boost regulator with the external power transistors costs more, is more complex and requires more space on a printed circuit board, including heat sinking. Heretofore, differently designed integrated circuits with integral boost regulator control circuits were used for low power or high power applications, but not both. This necessitated two different integrated designs and at least two very different and not interchangeable types of integrated circuit parts.